Halloween
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It's Halloween in Camelot and King Arthur has invited all to the feast, telling them to dress up. Merlin, who has been in love with Arthur for years takes this chance to tell Arthur how he really feels. But not everything always goes to plan. Please R&R


**_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_**

**_This is the Halloween story :)_**

**_This is Malexmale. _**

**_Thank you to Cathcer1984 for her help. You are amazing :)_**

**_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Halloween party and the servants were rushing round to get everything done in time. Everyone was to join in and dress up in a costume Arthur didn't want anyone to know what he was going as. This was his chance to be his proper self and not have people bow or curtsy whichever way he turned. He even gave Merlin the day off to get ready and told him, he didn't want to see him until he woke him the next morning.<p>

Merlin knew what he was going as and he couldn't help but laugh, he knew that no matter who Arthur was going to be tonight, whether he knew it was Merlin or not, he would hear Arthur talk about and complain to him the next day once he saw what Merlin would be.

Arthur being King, had said that all was welcome and that tonight was the night to really let their hair down and go for it and that tonight is the night to be who you really are and you see what you like, then don't hold back, just go for it.

This was the chance that Merlin had been waiting for, he had spent everyday for seven years with Arthur. He knew him a lot more than Arthur thought. Plus if Merlin would fail to see who Arthur was dressed as, he had a spell that would soon change that.

* * *

><p>That evening, Gaius knocked on Merlin's door before opening it. "Gaius aren't you dressing up?" Merlin asked when he saw Gaius wearing what he always wears. "No Merlin, neither are you by the looks of it."<p>

"I am dressing up Gaius but my costume has to been done with magic."

"How so?" the old man asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Watch."

Gaius stood and watched as Merlin's hair grew a little longer and went from jet black to golden blond, his face a little fatter, his brown jacket lengthening and turning red, his brown trousers turning black, his flat boots that went up to the ankles turn to expensive black ones that went to his knees, his neck scarf going and replaced by a small chain. His black leather bands on his wrists disappearing and a silver ring appearing on his finger and his thin blue top turning into a thick padded one that was sun hidden by chain mail. Merlin gave his brightest smile to Gaius. "What do you think?"

"You are going as Arthur?"

"King Arthur Gaius. And yes I am."

"Merlin you look exactly like him."

"Just got to put the arrogant look on my face and a crown on my head and I will be his double."

"If you find a mirror Merlin you can actually stare at that and look all lovesick without you having to give Arthur an excuse as to why you look at him in that way."

"After tonight Gaius me and Arthur will be together. It's about time I told him my feelings."

"Even so Merlin, you can not go up to him like that and tell him how you feel and expect him to kiss you because he won't kiss his double."

Merlin frowned. "I didn't think about that. I'll think of something. I always do." Merlin walked past Gaius and into the main quarters. "See you later Gaius"

"Have fun m'boy."

* * *

><p>Merlin was walking to where the party was when he saw Gwaine run up to him. "Arthur have you seen Merlin anywhere? I want to see if he will use his magic on me so I can be the person I am going to be. It's easier if he uses his magic on me."<p>

"Gwaine."

Gwaine blinked when he heard Merlin's voice. "Merlin? Is that you?"

When Merlin nodded, Gwaine beamed. "Oh that is awesome. Can you use your magic to change me please? If you do I won't tell anyone who you really are."

"That's blackmail Gwaine. But I'll do it. Who do you wanna be?"

"Uther?"

"The late Uther. Arthur's father, Uther?"

"Yes."

"You've got some nerve. But if that's what you want." Gwaine stood back and waited whilst Merlin put a spell on him. "All done. This will only last about three hours. But if you want to get rid of it before then, come and find me."

"Will do. Cheers Merlin. Or should I say 'your majesty'."

* * *

><p>Merlin continued to walk to the hall when he was pulled into a empty room. "Hey!" Merlin turned around to see Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Morgana, Gwen and Gwaine who was looking like Uther. Morgana stepped forward. "Merlin, me and Gwen want you to do us."<p>

"Pardon me?"

"Like you have done yourself and Gwaine."

"Oh I'm with you now. Okay. Who do you wanna be?"

"I want to be Gwen and Gwen want to be Lancelot, chain mail the lot." Merlin looked at Gwen who smiled and nodded in agreement. "Okay."

When Merlin did both women, Morgana stepped forward and smiled. "Now I know how you have done it, I can do it on the rest."

Merlin looked at the others. "Why who are the rest of you going as?"

"Lancelot is going as Percival, Percival as Leon and Leon is going as Morgana." Gwen explained, fidgeting a little as she wasn't used to wearing chain mail.

Merlin nodded and the frowned. "Okay this is starting to confuse me now. I'm just going to leave you all to it." he said, and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into the hall and people looked at him but then just carried on. Arthur couldn't help but smile at that, no-one was bowing or acting differently around him. Arthur had come dressed as a middle aged man wearing the kind of robes that a sorcerer wears. Arthur had stopped in his tracks when he saw his double come from the back room and address everyone. "I welcome you all to what I am sure will be a magnificent feast. Please enjoy, be merry and just have a good time."<p>

_Who the fuck is that?_

Everyone clapped and started to talk amongst themselves again and Arthur made a beeline for his double. As Arthur walked over to his doppelganger he knew that he couldn't act insulted that someone had come looking exactly like him and started to pretend to be him without giving himself away so when he approached his double he did a mock bow. "Your majesty. Forgive me but I thought that you would be dressing up like the rest of us."

"Oh no. That is for everyone else. I would just like to see all of them let their hair down and be themselves. I have been told that people who are shy about showing their real self find it better to show who they really are when no-one recognises them. Besides, between you and me if I dress up then people won't bow to me and I still love it when people do that."

Arthur felt like hitting the man who looked like him.

"Who have you come as then?"

"I asked someone with magic to change my appearance. I don't know who I am. I just picked out a sorcerer in a book."

"Who are you under all that then?"

"I don't want to say."

"Me either."

Arthur frowned at his double. "What do you mean?"

"I am not King Arthur. I used magic to look like this."

"Who are you then?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Merlin said, grinning at the man before him.

_Oh believe me I will. _Arthur thought. Arthur turned and saw his father? Enter. "Uther?"

"No. That is one of the knights. He asked me to do him like that, I told him he had a lot of nerve wanting to be him but he is a very bold knight who couldn't care."

Arthur turned to look at his double. "I only know one knight like that and that is sir Gwaine."

His double smiled at him. "Got it in one." he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Morgana, who was Gwen walked up to Merlin. "Have you found out which one Arthur is Merlin?"<p>

"No. Because people have used magic to look like other people there is too much magic for me to separate him from the rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will just have a good time tonight, might even go as far as sleeping with someone, depending on how I feel and then try and get the courage to tell Arthur my feelings later on."

Morgana was about to comfort Merlin when someone approached them both. Bowing to Merlin before looking at Morgana. "Gwen, you grew up with Leon didn't you so you know him pretty well?"

"That's right. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Is he single?"

"No he isn't he has been in a relationship with a lady for a long time now." the person looked disappointed as they walked away.

"Morgana, Leon is not in a long term relationship. He is very much single."

"Not after tonight he won't be." Morgana smiled and left Merlin on his own once again.

* * *

><p>As the night was drawing to a close and many people had left, Arthur walked over to his double again who was swaying slightly. "I think you might have had one too many."<p>

"I think I have." Merlin slurred.

"Wanna leave?" Arthur wanted to get his double in a room on his own. He wasn't all that bothered who it actually was any more, but as the night wore on he was determined to know just who it was that was him.

Merlin smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Arthur had led his double into the first empty chamber he came across and shoved his double inside and he turned and locked the door. Arthur turned and found himself being slammed against the door with lips on his. Arthur started moan into the kiss when he realised just who this person looked like, it was like making out with himself. He pushed his double away who frowned at him. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Can you change your appearance a bit please. It feels weird making out with you looking like that." the man before him nodded and Arthur watched as the golden hair turned a light brown and got longer, just past his ears, his face got a little thinner and his blue eyes went green. "Better?"

"Much." Arthur said and kissed the stranger passionately. Arthur wanting to find out just who this stranger was, was forgotten as their encounter got more passionate and heated as they started to tear at one another's clothes.

* * *

><p>By the time they stumbled onto the bed, Arthur falling on top of the stranger, they were both naked. "What's your real name?" Arthur panted as he attacked the strangers neck. "I need a name to shout out when I cum inside you."<p>

"How-_oh- _how about we just shout out the name of the one we really want. Neither of us will give our names."

Arthur pulled away from the mans neck and looked down at him to see him panting whilst watching Arthur closely. "So when I cum deep inside you, I shout out the name of the man I really want and when you cum, you shout out the name of the man you really want?"

The stranger nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then." was all Arthur said as he crashed his lips upon the strangers again and started rolling across the bed with him, hands were roaming, learning each others bodies. Arthur held still when he watched the stranger lie flat on his back, he whispered a small incantation and groaned when his eyes turned gold.

"What have you just done?" Arthur asked.

"I have saved you the trouble of using your fingers to stretch me. I want your cock in me. Now."

Arthur got on his knees and placed his hands on the mans thighs, he slowly moved his hands down and pushed them back up again, pushing his knees up with them. He spread the mans legs and laid between them. He gave the man before him a kiss and thrust forward, making him enter the man under him as far as he could go.

Arthur paused to give the stranger time to adjust and once the sorcerer nodded, Arthur started to thrust in and out of the man underneath him who had grabbed his shoulders and held on tight as Arthur picked up his pace and started to pound even faster into him. "Oh yes, harder. Please."

Arthur pulled out of the sorcerer and flipped him on to his front and lifted him up so he was on his hands and knees and Arthur entered him again, gripping tight onto the mans hips as he pounded even more into the stranger. "Oh I'm close." Arthur moaned.

The stranger moaned as well, gripping the bed sheets tight. "Oh I'm cumming. ARTHUR!"

Behind him Arthur almost froze when he heard the man shout his name out, and had worried for a split second if the stranger knew who he was. And then he remembered their agreement, to shout out the name of the one they truly want. The man he was fucking actually wanted Arthur. That turned Arthur on even more and with three more thrusts, Arthur came, emptying himself inside the stranger shouting out, "MERLIN!"

Arthur dropped forward on top of the man who dropped back on to his stomach, face down in the pillow, feeling the hot breath of the man on top of him on his neck.

After they both got their breath back, the stranger turned his head and looked at Arthur as best he could as Arthur was still on top of him and buried inside of him. "You love the royal advisor and court sorcerer Merlin?"

"I do. And you love King Arthur. That's why you came to the feast looking like him."

The stranger nodded. "I have been in love with King Arthur before he even became king."

Arthur couldn't believe it. This man had been in love with him since he was a Prince, Arthur was now desperately wanting to know who this man was, but his eyelids feeling heavy and not having the strength to stay awake, Arthur dropped his head on to the mans shoulder and fell asleep along with the stranger underneath him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin groaned and held his head with his free hand. Wait a minute. Free hand? Merlin looked down and saw that his left hand was wrapped in another mans hand. Waking up a bit more, he could feel the man behind him still buried inside him from the night before. Merlin gasped and felt his face.<p>

He was back to own self, he wasn't supposed to fall asleep. He had to get out of here before the man he had sex with would see who he really was. Merlin was about to move but then paused. The man had shouted out the one he loved last night, he shouted out his name. Before he could decide what to do, the man behind him moaned and started to move as he awoke.

* * *

><p>Arthur moaned as he woke up he started to move back and slowly pulled out of the stranger he had had sex with the night before, when the man he pulled out of moaned, Arthur scrunched his eyes shut tighter, he fell asleep, he was was now looking like himself again, a thought came to Arthur. The man had shouted out his name during sex, the man in front of him had loved him since before he came King.<p>

Arthur moved back and reached out and quickly grabbed the man in front of him, he wanted to know who it was, he didn't care that they would see that it was the King they had sex with. There were ways of keeping him quiet if need be. Arthur straddled the man and looked down at him. He loosened his grip in shock when he saw the man that he had slept with, the man that had called out his name. It was the man he had shouted out when cumming. It was Merlin.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

Merlin took advantage of Arthur's loosening grip on his wrists and rolled them both over so Merlin could jump off the bed, he hurried round for his clothes and hastily shoved them on and rushed from the room with not so much of a backwards glance at Arthur who was still sat naked on the bed, a hurt look on his face. Maybe Merlin was lying when he said that he loved him last night. Most people lie when they are still on high from their orgasm. Right?

* * *

><p>Merlin went running down the corridors, that much in a hurry to get to his own chambers and lock the door he didn't see Morgana and ended up colliding with her, sending them both to the floor. "Merlin."<p>

Merlin stood up and helped Morgana to her feet. "Morgana I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That is obvious. What's wrong Merlin."

"Last night. I erm. And then we. And then this morning. So I, yeah."

"Merlin you are making no sense whatsoever. Come on. You are coming with me to my chambers where you can tell me everything from when you left the feast last night to when you gracefully crashed into me just now." she said and linked her arm with Merlin's.

* * *

><p>"Oh Merlin. Why did you have to run out? Arthur wasn't lying. He really does love you. Arthur tells me everything and he confessed his feelings to me about you not long before he became King. He has never said anything because he didn't know how you felt and was scared that you would reject him. I keep telling him otherwise but he won't listen. Why do you think I kept on urging you to confess your feelings to Arthur?"<p>

Merlin covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I'll see you later Morgana." he said sullenly and left.

* * *

><p>Merlin went walking through the castle, not really looking where he was going. Why did he run out on Arthur? He believed Morgana when she told him that Arthur does love him, he had no reason not to believe her, Morgana always helped him and was always truthful with him and gave him straight answers. Merlin got to thinking about what Arthur said to him last night. Arthur had told him that he had loved him. And he ran out. Merlin picked up his pace and made his way back to the chambers he had left Arthur in. Hoping against hope that Arthur was still there. Merlin turned the corner and saw Arthur just leaving the room. "Arthur. I'm sorry I ran out I-"<p>

"Can't stop Merlin I have things that need attending to."

Merlin frowned at the way Arthur cut across him and snapped. "Like what?"

"Just things." Arthur lied and rushed past Merlin, ignoring him when he heard the sorcerer calling after him.

Merlin sighed in defeat. And made his way back to Morgana to talk to her to see if she could help.

* * *

><p>"He just cut you off mid sentence and walked away, ignoring your shouts?"<p>

"Yes Morgana. I could tell how he was acting he is going to start avoiding me Morgana. Ugh. Why did I run away?"

"Exactly Merlin. Why did you?"

"I was scared Morgana."

"Why? He told you the night before that he loves you."

"You didn't see his face when he woke up this morning and pinned me to the bed, he couldn't believe it Morgana."

"Knowing Arthur Merlin, he probably couldn't believe that not only had he finally got to have sex with you, but he also confessed his feelings to the very person he was scared to admit to."

Merlin sighed and dropped backwards on Morgana's bed and pressed the palms of his hands against his forehead.

* * *

><p>It was later that day when Merlin had taken to collecting some herbs in the forest as a favour to Gaius when Arthur and six of his knights' rode past him. Lancelot stopped when he saw Merlin. "Merlin. Here you are. I didn't know you was picking herbs."<p>

"What did you think I was doing?"

"Well I asked Arthur if you was going to come hunting with us as you always do and he said he had asked you and you said no, as you had to get some paperwork done. Which one of you are lying?"

"Him Lancelot. It's a long story, go and enjoy your hunting. I'll see you later."

Lancelot smiled and nodded and left Merlin alone. Merlin watched him go and once he was out of sight, Merlin turned and headed back to the castle. Rest of the herbs forgotten. For the first time since he had met Arthur, he had gone hunting without him. He didn't even tell Merlin about it, he just lied and told people that Merlin had already said no. Arthur was truly avoiding him. Merlin let the tears fall as he made his way back to Camelot.

Merlin walked into Gaius' quarters and saw the physician no where in sight, so he dropped off the bag of herbs and left. Arthur didn't return until late that night, which meant that the evening meal he always had with Arthur, he had alone.

* * *

><p>The next few days only got worse for Merlin as when he was ever in a meeting and Arthur was there, Arthur wouldn't even glance in his direction, if he needed to ask Merlin something, he was always looking at the papers on the table in front of him and whenever Merlin had asked him something, Arthur would give him the shortest answer. At the end when Arthur would declare the meeting was finished, he and Merlin were always sat talking long after everyone had gone. But now when Arthur had declared a meeting finished, he was the first to leave.<p>

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later when Arthur had a visit in his chambers early in the morning in the form of his sister Morgana. "What do I owe this early morning visit?"<p>

Morgana sighed. "I know it is stupid asking you due to your attitude towards him lately, but have you seen Merlin by any chance?"

"Should I have?"

"Yes you should have. And so should I, but I haven't seen Merlin for a week."

"Merlin wouldn't have disappeared for a week without someone seeing something or noticing." Arthur said, sitting up a little more in bed.

"Why not? You haven't since the morning following the Halloween feast. Why did you have to be so stupid and avoid and ignore him, why didn't you just listen to his reasons, now we don't even know where he is. He left a little note but that no use because we still don't know."

"What did the note say Morgana?"

"Why should you care."

Arthur got out of bed and walked up to Morgana. "Merlin has been gone for a week and has probably been living on the food he has manage to carry which won't be much. I need to find him. Now tell me Morgana. What did the note say?"

Just that we weren't to worry as he has gone to the place that helps him relax more than anywhere else could. But that could be anywhere Arthur."

Arthur grabbed some clothes and went behind the screen to change. "When did you notice him missing Morgana?"

"The first day."

Arthur emerged, pulling a top over his head. "And you are only coming to tell me now? Why?"

"Why? It is because for the past week when I have tried to tell you about Merlin you change the subject or leave the room. That is why I told you someone was missing before telling you that it was Merlin." Morgana caught the look Arthur was giving her and narrowed her eyes. "I know that look. Don't even think for a minute to try and shift the blame on anyone other than yourself. This is all down to you Arthur. So fix it."

Arthur opened his chamber doors and called out to the nearest servant, asking him to make up a basket of food and drink and bring it to him quickly.

Within ten minutes. The servant returned and and handed the food over to Arthur before leaving. Arthur turned to Morgana. Are you alright to run Camelot for a few days?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Because I am going to go and see Merlin. I, along with Merlin will see you in a few days."

"You're very sure you're going to find him aren't you?"

"That's because I know the place where Merlin is talking about?"

"You do?"

"Yes Morgana. Merlin is still in the castle. I will see you in a few days." Arthur left his chambers and headed to where he knew Merlin would be.

* * *

><p>Arthur made his way to the eastern part of the castle and sighed before taking the first of many steps to reach the top of the tower where he knew Merlin would be. After what seemed like hours, Arthur had reached the top and knocked on the only door there. "Merlin?" he asked, he put his ear to the door and heard movement. "Merlin I know you are in there I can hear you. Let me in. Please?"<p>

When Arthur was still stood facing the closed door after five minutes, it was evident that Merlin wasn't going to open the door. Arthur sighed and sank to the floor. "I am not leaving Merlin. I know I have very little patience and give up too soon but not this time. Morgana is to rule over Camelot for a few days whilst I am with you. She can't come and get me because I didn't even tell her where I was going. Only me and you know about this place Merlin."

Arthur stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankle. "Merlin I am sorry. I hated to do it but when you ran out that morning I thought that you had regretted the night before and all that you told me was lies. It hurt me Merlin, you running out like that. I know that I have probably hurt you by avoiding you Merlin."

Arthur sighed. "What am I talking about? Of course I have hurt you. You have shut yourself away in a room refusing to let anyone in. Worse thing is Merlin I was that busy in trying to avoid and ignore you I didn't even know that you was missing until Morgana told me this morning. That's what is killing me most. Are you going to talk to me?"

Silence.

"I guess not. I'll talk then. I know that you are probably wondering why I never told you about my feelings. The reason being Merlin was that I didn't know what to do with these feelings for you I had. I had always been taught that relationships between men were to be only on a battlefield and whatever happens out there stays out there as it only to relieve the stress of battle. Not to be in the castle and in front of everyone to see."

Arthur drew his legs back and rested his forearms on his knees, he looked at the closed door in front of him before dropping his head. "It is differently with you though Merlin. I love you. What I feel for you are what I have never, ever felt before. I love you so much Merlin. So much it hurts knowing I can't touch you each day. Wake up with you. Fall asleep with you. Kiss you whenever I see you. Hug you whenever I want to. I ask only one thing of you Merlin. If you don't love me back, can you at least give me back my heart so I can at least try to move in. I hope that won't be the case though. I want nothing more than to hear those three words from your lips again Merlin. Open the door Merlin. Please?"

Arthur covered his face with his hands when he got no response from Merlin. "Please don't say that I have made you hate me Merlin." Arthur mumbled.

"I could never hate you Arthur."

Arthur's head shot up and he saw Merlin stood in the doorway with both doors open. Arthur stood up and moved slowly forward. "I don't want to give you your heart back Arthur. You have always had my heart and I never want you to return it."

Merlin saw that Arthur was hesitating so he moved forward and pulled him close and hugged him tight. "I love you too Arthur."

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin. "You do?"

"Yes Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too Merlin. So much." Arthur cupped Merlin's face with his hands and moved his face forwards, placing his lips upon Merlin's.

"I'm sorry Merlin." Arthur whispered against the sorcerers lips. "I'm sorry."

"Shh. No more talking Arthur."

Merlin kissed Arthur again and dragged him backwards into the room. Arthur pulled away and went just outside the door and picked up the large basket of food and closed and locked the door behind him. "I have brought you some food. I thought that after a week in here that you'd be hungry."

"I am hungry Arthur. But it isn't food I am hungry for." Arthur moaned and took his top off and pulled Merlin's up and off. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Arthur who led him to the small bed in the corner of the room. Arthur fell forwards on to the bed and on top of Merlin, lips still glued together, Merlin let his hands roam down Arthur's naked back, resting on his arse, which he squeezed before moving to the front to undo them. Arthur pulled back and got on to his knees before Merlin and undone his trousers, looking down at his lover who was doing the same with his own.

Once they was both naked, Arthur laid flush against Merlin, erections brushing against one another as Arthur buried his face into Merlin's neck and started to kiss and lick and bite there.

Merlin moaned and moved his head, giving Arthur more access. "I want you Arthur. Please."

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's erection and gathered the precum there onto his fingers and then moved his hand further south. "I am going to stretch you myself this time Merlin." was all Arthur said with a smile on his face as he pushed his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. "Oh Arthur." the King moved down and kissed his lover as he pushed in a second finger which was slowly followed by a third. Merlin started to push down on Arthur's fingers. "More Arthur. Please." Arthur removed his fingers and took hold of his cock, with one last look at Merlin who nodded his head, Arthur pushed forward and fully sheathed himself inside the sorcerer underneath him, making him cry out in pleasure. "Move Arthur."

Arthur placed his hands on either side of Merlin's head and started to thrust in and out of him. "Harder Arthur. Faster. Please Arthur." Merlin moaned, gripping tight onto Arthur's shoulders. Arthur started to pound into Merlin, so hard that the bed they were on started to creak under the pressure and made Arthur wonder just how old this bed was. "I'm close Arthur."

"Me too Merlin. Oh cum with me Merlin."

"Touch me Arthur."

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Merlin screamed out Arthur's name as he came, spilling all he had between them, with Arthur following spilling all into Merlin.

Arthur dropped forward and fell on to Merlin whilst he got his breath back. "Did you say that Morgana is to look after Camelot for a few days?"

Arthur moved his head up and looked at Merlin. "Yeah. Only me and you know of this room Merlin. She was looking for you for a week and she couldn't find you."

"So we have a few days on our own? To spend it however we want?"

"Yes Merlin and how I have you now. Which is naked and in my arms, is how I plan to keep you until we both show our face again."

Merlin smiled. "Perfect." he said as he reached up and placed his hand at the back of Arthur's head and brought him down for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epilogue.<em>**

King Arthur had held a feast for all to celebrate the Christmas season. Everyone had enjoyed the Halloween feast that much with the dressing up, Arthur had made the announcement that they where to dress up again, should they wish to. Arthur, learning from the last time, just went as himself and sat on his throne, a smile on his face as he saw some had dressed up and others had come as themselves. Arthur watched as Merlin made his way from person to person, talking and laughing with them. After Arthur watched as Merlin talked to everyone who had come, he made his way back over to Arthur and gave him a small kiss before sitting down next to him.

"I have been lonely sat up here on my own whilst you walked around and talked to everyone husband of mine."

"You could have come with me."

"With you Merlin, the only place I want to come, is inside of you."

Merlin blushed. "Do you think of nothing but sex Arthur."

"Merlin when you are around me, it is hard to think of anything but sex."

"Arthur when I am around, I have noticed that it is always hard."

"So you look at me when you are with me even when we are not alone?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that." Merlin stuttered.

"Yes you did. But I love that you look because when you are near me it is all I do with you. When you made your way around the room, my eyes didn't follow you, they followed that delicious arse of yours."

"Oh I am flattered."

Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin. "And so you should be."

* * *

><p>When the feast was over, Arthur and Merlin had retired to their chambers. Within a week of Merlin and Arthur re-emerging from their secret place of three days alone time, which they spent more time having sex then they did talking and sleeping, they had married and had been happy ever since.<p>

They had both stripped down to nothing and got into bed, Merlin got in and scooted over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around his blond husband and snuggled up to him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. "You cold?" Arthur asked, when he noticed Merlin's actions. "No. I am just getting comfortable."

Arthur rolled them both over so he was laying on top of Merlin. "Comfortable for sex?" he asked as he buried his face into Merlin's neck.

"Yes Arthur. For sex." Merlin smiled as he wrapped his arms around his husband. He couldn't help but think that if he had just confessed his feelings to Arthur sooner then he could have been this happy for a longer time.

Arthur must have known what Merlin was thinking as he looked down at Merlin and smiled. "Why didn't we confess our feelings to each other sooner Merlin?"

"I don't know Arthur. But I'm glad that we did."

"Me too. I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin said as he pulled his King down and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end.<em>**

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review? :)_**


End file.
